Baby O' Conner's Fast Father's Day Present
by mswriter07
Summary: How do you know you're wrapped around your kid's finger? As Dom and Brian, they can answer definitely. A.N. This only contains baby O' Conner's name & nothing else of importance from Fast 6 except Letty's presence. This is AU. Don't read if you don't want to know the name, other than that I hope you enjoy the fluff and family moments. :) R & R, it feeds my many muses.


It had taken months for both Brian and Dom to get over Mia's death but they did it together with Letty's help. Mia had managed to deliver their son Jack before she caught a fever and passed away in her sleep. Dom was with her while Brian was in the nursery holding Jack and trying to bond with him - little did he know that he'd become the sun in his kid's universe from that day forth.

Letty had been a big help just with the basic housework and cooking meals because neither Dom or Brian would let her help much with Jack in the sense of changing his diapers, colic, and other parental things. She got away with it on the occasion but Brian tended to have a hawkeye when it came to things like that. He kept his and Dom's roles bigger as the parents and Letty's to that of Auntie Letty.

As Brian made Jack and himself breakfast before their Saturday adventure he thought about all the time that had passed and hoped Mia was proud of their son. Jack was smart, kind, and just like his dad trouble seemed to find him no matter what he did. Jack was currently in cahoots with both his dad and papa wanting to surprise them both for Father's Day.

Jack was more like Brian and that he liked the imports but he loved american muscle cars too. In his room, he kept the first two cars they gave him as toys - a black Dodge Charger and a blue Nissan Skyline. He loved listening to their banter about what his first car would be and he was secretly hoping his dad would win just to see the look on his papa's face. He really did have his dad's knack for getting Dom to give him that exasperated look when he did something buster like. He had inherited his Dad's innocent look which is why his Pop's had recently started calling him Buster when he pulled those moves.

Dom found Brian and Jack playing on the beach, and Dom sat close to where they were building sand castles. It was Saturday which was strictly a family day with Dom, Brian, and Jack relaxing and doing what they wanted to do, no matter how silly. Jack was getting big at almost eleven coming up to their chests in size. He had Brian's hair and eyes but he had the Toretto skin tone keeping him in a solid tan all year no matter where they were living at the time. Dom caught Brian's eye and Brian gave him a shy grin before he went back to helping Jack build a moat around their fortress of sand.

A few minutes later Jack noticed Dom and said, "Hey papa. What do you think of our castle?" Jack waved his arms toward their creation even though Dom was nearby and Dom had to chuckle. That move reminded him of when Brian had brought them a destroyed Toyota Supra with that big easy going grin on his face.

Dom looked it over like he was an architect even though he wasn't and said, "It looks like it can withstand anything that comes it's way."

Jack looked up at Dom and said, "You're crazy papa."

Dom snorted as that was definitely the other way around. "That would be your daddy that's crazy. Ask him about a few of his stunts he's pulled."

"Dad's already told me a few and he was very brave to save you and mommy from the bad guys."

Dom looked at Brian and Brian held his sandy hands up and said, "He needs to know about Mia. She was a great woman and he should know his mother as such."

"Just what stories have you told him?" Dom asked worried about how much Brian might've inflated the tales of their adventures.

Brian grinned and said, "Most of them except when we were in Mexico and Rio."

Dom chuckled and said, "Good I'll tell him those stories so it keeps you from getting anymore of an inflated ego especially since I saved you a few times too."

"I think you need to be helping us finish this castle so we can enjoy it before the tide comes." Brian chuckled as he tossed some loose sand at Dom.

Dom came over and nudging Brian's knee with his as he sat indian style. "You're not going to make out now are you papa?" He said in the exasperated way of a pre-teen who has seen his parents make out one too many times and found it too gross for words.

Brian and Dom both looked back at Jack and Brian laughed, "No we're not going to make out."

Jack knew better though - as soon as he was out of sight and hearing range which meant he was going to go stay with Aunt Letty tonight.

The next day Dom picked Jack up from Letty's and they went down to the garage that Brian and Dom owned and operated and Dom pulled the oil cloth off the car that Jack wanted to give Brian for Father's Day. Jack had gone to both parents and presented his idea and even where to find beat up cars for the respective giftee. That had been six months ago and Dom couldn't believe that Jack's first car would be a Nissan Skyline that he built and with Dom of all people. What Dom suspected - Jack was also helping Brian with a Dodge Charger at the home garage.

Dom watched as Jack went to Brian's tool box and asked, "Hey pop what do you want to work on today?"

"We're almost done except for putting on those custom pieces we picked out. We'll finish it today and call Brian and you guys can test drive it."

"I can ride with daddy while he test drives his car?" Jack asked with a grin spreading on his face.

Dom couldn't help but return the smile and said, "You helped build most of this car. It's only fair you get to ride with him when he tests it out."

"Cool." Jack grinned as he headed for the boxes that held a few pieces he wanted to add to the car.

They were done around lunchtime and Jack took a car cloth to the outside one more time before he asked, "Can I call dad now?"

"Sure." Dom said as he looked at Jack who was growing up and felt pride for helping to shape him into the human being he was turning into. The car was a good example showing what Jack had been learning and picking up over the years and Dom knew that this car would be Brian's favorite for the rest of his life. Jack did most of the work except the heavy lifting as Dom talked him through the processes of each thing they did and Jack even concluded a few things on his own.

Dom came back from his thoughts and heard Jack say excitedly, "Daddy you've got to come to work." Dom snickered at Jack's worried expression knowing Brian was probably freaking out on the other end but Jack recovered nicely and said, "No daddy. We're fine. Just come to work." Jack laughed and said, "See ya soon dad."

When Jack closed and handed the phone back to Dom, Dom asked, "Trying to give Bri a heart attack before you even drive?"

Jack heard the teasing and said, "He wouldn't let me finish my sentence."

"That sounds like Bri." Dom chuckled as he went and pulled out a Sprite and a Coke for them to drink while they waited on Brian to skid into the parking lot like he was good about when he thought something was wrong.

Twenty minutes later they heard Brian's car come around the corner and Jack sat on the counter to avoid any possible debris that might come into the garage. Dom had put the oil cloth back over the car so it didn't get dusty from Brian's slide that he was infamous for and when it happened both Dom and Jack were clutching their sides with peals of laughter. Brian stalked into the garage and seen his lover and son laughing and he asked, "What is going on?"

Jack couldn't stop laughing and Dom had to wipe tears from his eyes as he looked at Brian's look of chagrin and said between chuckles, "First you need to unblock the garage and park like a normal person and then Jack will tell you."

Brian looked at Jack and saw he was still laughing and trying to calm down causing himself hiccups. He saw that everything seemed in place and no one was hurt so he went out and parked his car by the side of the garage in a much safer, calmer manner than he came into the lot with and went back inside the garage to see Jack by Dom with a grin.

Jack looked at Dom and said, "I think we can show him now."

"Alright. You want to help me pull the cloth off?"

Jack shook his head and picked up the keys off the counter and headed for Brian as Dom pulled the cloth off. Brian was focussed on Jack and when Jack handed him the keys he said, "Happy Father's Day daddy. I love you."

Brian picked Jack up even though he was getting too big for it and hugged him tightly. "Love you too son." Brian said as he put Jack down and walked with him over to a olive green and black trimmed Nissan Skyline. He walked around the car and saw it was right side setup, thick cushioned bucket seats with racing straps, computer installed in the dashboard and he noticed how the NOS tanks and everything were installed just behind the front seats. He noticed the small personalized additions along the dash that spelled out, 'Family is all you ever need.' Brian paused and he motioned for Jack.

When Jack was within reaching distance Brian pulled him close again and said,, "I love it Jack. Best car I'll ever have."

"Take it for a spin. Check out Jack's work with a wrench." Dom said.

Brian ran his hand over the driver's door and said, "That is definitely the plan." He looked down at Jack and asked, "Want to ride with me?"

"Yeah. Can we race it down the beach?" Jack asked excitedly.

"I'll see what I can do." Brian grinned. Jack went to the passenger side and worked on getting himself strapped in as Brian talked to Dom. "This is great Dom. Thanks for helping him."

Dom leaned in and whispered in Brian's ear, "Can't wait to see what he's done with that Charger you're hiding."

Brian chuckled and said, "You're bad Dom but he seems to have us wrapped around his pinkies. We'll be back by dinner."

"Okay. Now you know we'll have to build a multilevel garage at the house now so we can house all of our cars with these additions." Dom teased.

"Yeah. We keep getting more kids but I think we have our favorites."

Dom held Brian for a minute and kissed his cheek as he said, "We have one favorite and you watch your stunts. We don't need him to learn your bad habits."

"That would be you man." Brian laughed as he pulled Dom into a gentle kiss and then said, "He'll come back in one piece."

"He better." Dom warned playfully.

"Dinner Dom. We'll be back by then." Brian said as he slipped out of Dom's arms after a quick kiss and into his new car thanks to his son.

Jack had both of them wrapped around his little finger but after the craziness of their earlier life they would fight and scrape to keep this domestic life exactly the way it was - they wouldn't have it any other way.

~FIN~


End file.
